Memories through the dead
by Skyhaou
Summary: strong naruto, will become stronger during history, main pairing maybe narutoXkyoko dunno


Hi everyone, since this is my first history I hope is to your liking and so the disclaimer.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD, ALL THE RIGHTS ARE FOR THEY ORIGINAL CREATORS, IM JUST CREATING THIS FIC WITH THE PURPOUSE OF ENTERTEINMENT.

CHAPTER 1 ´´SO IT BEGINS´´

Fujimi Academy.

A nice sunny day at school and still this was not a good week for uzumaki naruto, right now he was in an empty classroom watching a few students having P.E class, and while doing this he was remembering what happened last week after classes.

**_*flashback* _**

**_At the kendo club room there were 2 people finishing putting the equipment from their practice, this were the captain and new member of the kendo club Busujima Saeko and Uzumaki Naruto, so far they were in silence but the uzumaki decided to break it…_**

**_´´So Busujima-san, thanks a lot for this 2 weeks helping me with practice…''at that moment saeko interrupt him ´´you have nothing to thank me, it´s my job as captain of the club to teach you all the exercise and the stance so you are not left behind since your new uzumaki-san´´._**

**_Smiling at the words of the female next to him he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous ay was he was going to ask her ¨busujima-san could I invite you to…¨ he never got to finish the sentence and her next words left him feeling mad at himself for even trying…¨Uzumaki I would like you to know that this 2 weeks have been only for me to help you keep up with the other members nothing more´´._**

**_Seeing the other member of the club a little sad she though it was the right thing to say since she has no feelings whatsoever for the newbie. Sure she had seeing he was a bit handsome in a roughish way with his blond spiky hair, blue eyes, his whiskers birth marks and athletic built but so far haven't show a little motivation for the art, since he was more or less thrown at the club by Hayashi Kyoko, the ping pong advisor since he was a little rebel and with lots of energy for her own club. Without nothing more to say the uzumaki smiled at her and said ¨its ok busujima –san sorry to ask something so silly, well since we finish putting everything away I think I should go home, so see you tomorrow busujima-san and thanks again…´´ so she could only answer the same way ¨see you uzumaki-san´´._**

**_So he went home without knowing that this moment was the beginning of the last peaceful days at the school._**

_***flashback end***_

And so here he was evading practice again since that day when he was interrupted by the same teacher that show him to the kendo club Hayashi Kyoko…´´ so uzumaki-san why are you skipping practice or class and doing nothing´´.

He looked at her and was about to give her an answer but a loud scream was heard and both looked through the window at the school gate to see an strange man hitting his head at the bars of the gate like trying to enter the school and couple of teachers trying to help another one that was on the floor with lots of blood from a wound on the right arm just below the elbow.

None of the moved until the teacher they recognize as Teshima stand up and bit his coworker at the neck and at that moment hell broke loose.

´´Uzumaki-kun we have to go down and help them hu…´´ Kyoko never got finish since an announcement from the principal was heard…´´All students and faculty! There has been an incident on campus, faculty please lead the students through emergency procedures and evacuate immediately! .

After that both of them and the rest of the school heard the painful death of the principal, then chaos started, screams could be hear from where they were which was the 4th floor from the second building of the school.

´´Hayashi sensei we need to get out of here fast, before the hallways are full of people and…´´ again he never finish ´´I'm sorry uzumaki-kun but I have to go help as many student I can but go get away from school or find a place to hide´´ that was all she said and was out of the room without second though if she had turn to look at the face of naruto she would have saw the fear on his face…´´sensei…´´.

It was not fear for himself since he was very strong since he always got in fights and never was hurt and since he enter the kendo club he now has another skill to defend himself the only reason that he didn't show that strength at the club was to not hurt the other and to not create more problems for himself and did it out of duty than love for the art, but now his fear was for the sensei that was always nice to him Hayashi Kyoko, he was worried that she wouldn't make it to the exist but since she made her mind to help whoever she can he will respect that…´´ I hope you make it sensei´´.

Getting out of his thoughts he grabbed his bokken and proceed to get the hell out of school but his first words after getting hallway were ´´HOW THE HELL IT CAME TO THIS AFTER 10 MINUTES´´ It was a massacre what he saw student killing student but he cursed himself for his outburst since all the dead students notice him went after him ´´ damn it now what, are they dead, are they like those zombie movies, can't think of that got to get out of here fast´´ deciding to leave school grounds he tighten the grip on his bokken and in one swift and strong move smashed the head of the nearest undead that fell to the ground after that hit…´´well at least they go down with one hit now just find a way out and…DAMN IT WHY DON'T YOU GIVE ME A MINUTE TO THINK THIS?´´ he says after killing 3 more that came his way but once again his voice betray by attracting more of them his way…´´so they follow sound meh doesn't matter in going solo on this so bring it on I will take all down so you can rest in peace COME ON! And with that he went forward to continue with his way out of school.

Well that chapter 1, I know is not the normal way like all other naruto and HOTD crossover start but since I will try this to be more focused on naruto and kyoko since I think that will be the pairing there will not much from the other characters at first, also i dont know if this naruto will have his just or just plain be more like an occ it depends on the reviews if you want jutsu or not, but since it's the beginning I will try to make the background later so tell me what you think of the concept so far and the pairing, so leave a review if you like it or if you did not, bye.


End file.
